1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resonator structure of a saddle-ride vehicle.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there has been a saddle-ride vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-127076, for example. In this saddle-ride vehicle, a resonator for reducing an intake noise is disposed in a space (dead space) located at the left of a duct part forming an intake passage inside and located between the duct part and a left headlight.